Sayaka Miki (Canon)/ZeroTwo64
|-|Magical Girl Uniform= |-|School Uniform= |-|Winter Clothes= |-|Swimsuit= |-|Loungewear= |-|Original Design= |-|Magia Record= |-|The Battle Pentagram= |-|Madoka Magica Online= |-|Grief Syndrome= |-|Oriko Magica= |-|Homura Tamura= |-|Kirara Magica= |-|Chibi Sayaka= |-|Doppel Oktavia= |-|Oktavia von Seckendorff= 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= Summary Sayaka Miki is one of the main characters of the Puella Magi Madoka Magica anime and manga series. Sayaka is a second-year student at Mitakihara Middle School, as well as a magical girl. From a young age she was infatuated with Kyosuke Kamijo, her childhood friend and a talented violinist. However, an accident put Kyosuke in the hospital and damaged his hands, removing his ability to play. When Sayaka met Mami Tomoe and Kyubey, who offered Sayaka a wish in exchange for becoming a magical girl, she initially refused. However, after Mami's death, Sayaka met with Kyubey once again and wished to heal Kyosuke's hand, completing the contract and becoming a magical girl. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-A, higher as a Doppel. 3-A in Homura Tamura | 4-A | High 2-A Name: Sayaka Miki, Oktavia Von Seckendorff Origin: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Gender: Female Age: 13-14 (Estimated) Classification: Magical Girl, Doppel of Lovestruck, Mermaid witch, Law of Cycles Assistant Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Magically Enhanced Physiology, Healing (Is able to heal both herself and others), Enhanced Leap, Enhanced Swordsmanship, Weapon Creation (Can create cutlasses to wield or throw as projectiles), Sword Manipulation, Magic Detection (Can sense the presence of Witches nearby), Regeneration (Low-High. Can regenerate as long as her soul gem isn't destroyed), Portal Creation (Mami is able to create portals to enter a witch barrier, and Sayaka should have this power too), Trajectory Manipulation (Can control the trajectory of the blades she throws), Platform Creation and Platform Manipulation (Can create platforms and move them to travel quickly), Immortality (Types 2, 3, 6 and 7), Instinctive Reactions, Invulnerability and Probability Manipulation w/ her Magia, Emotional Manipulation w/ her "Changing into Swimsuits" Memoria, Statistics Amplification w/ her "Summer Impact!?" ''Memoria, Defense Augmentation w/ her "''Closely Watched Heart" Memoria, Damage Amplification w/ her "That's Not a Doll, Right?" and "A Duo's Battlefront" Memoria, Statistics Reduction w/ her "Changing into Swimsuits" Memoria, Damage Reduction w/ her "For My Treasured Ones" and "Splash Party!" Memoria, Damage Amplification w/ her "Splash Party!" Memoria, Defense Reduction w/ her "Summer Impact!?" Memoria, Telepathy, Flight (As Rampaging Sayaka), Pain Suppression (Is able to reduce and even nullify pain), Magic Burst (Her clash with Kyoko caused a burst of magic to gather between their blades), Berserker Mode w/ Rhapsody, Speed Augmentation w/ Allegro, Cloth Manipulation (Is able to control her cloak), Air Manipulation w/ Typhoon, Sleep Manipulation w/ Lorelei's Melody, Holy Manipulation w/ Silver Fang Blade and Night-Blade Divine Judgement, Spirit Magic w/ Spirit Claymore, Electricity Manipulation w/ Light Blade, Astroremkinesis w/ Night-Blade Pearl and Zenith Night-Blade, Holy Fire Manipulation w/ Saint Flame, Self-Resurrection (In Grief Syndrome), Energy Manipulation (In Homura Tamura), Telekinesis, Transformation, Music Magic (Can use music magic to regenerate herself), Music Empathy (Can use music to transform between human and magical girl), Self-Puppetry (Can contain and preserve her soul into a soul gem), Fruit Generation (Created a raspberry out of nothing), Transmutation (Turned a Nightmare into a cake), Intangibility (Can pass through the ground during the Summer event in Magia Record), Water Manipulation and Rain Generation (Showed both during Homura's Magia), Ice Manipulation (In Valkyrie Connect), Age Manipulation (Sayaka ages during her transformation in Magia Record from 14 to 16 years old. She then transforms to a 20 years old girl, before returning to 14 years old), Shell Formation and Explosion Manipulation (Can create and use high-explosive shells in Homura Tamura). Resistance to the followings: Magic, Status Effect Inducement, Life Absorption, Mind Manipulation and Soul Manipulation. As a Doppel, she has the following abilities: Flight, Merfolk Physiology, Sound Manipulation (Can attack using sound waves), Weapon Creation and Sword Manipulation, Invulnerability, Instinctive Reactions, Mind Manipulation, Invisibility, Life Absorption, Reality Warping, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Summoning (Can summon her familiars), Curse Manipulation, Despair Enpowerment, Despair Inducement, Negative Emotion Empowerment, Sadness Inducement, Mindscape Materialization, Illogical Maze Creation, Labyrinth Manipulation, Suicide Inducement | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Magically Enhanced Physiology, Wheel Manipulation, Telekinesis, Afterimage Creation (Showed this power in Grief Syndrome), Immortality (Types 2, 6, 7 and 8. According to her official card, Oktavia can live as long as water exists and can appear anywhere there is water), Soul Manipulation w/ her minions Holger (Can take the soul of anyone listening their music for long enough), Despair Enpowerment, Despair Inducement, Negative Emotion Empowerment, Sadness Inducement, Mindscape Materialization, Illogical Maze Creation, Labyrinth Manipulation, Suicide Inducement, Teleportation (In her motorcycle form), Mind Manipulation, Reality Warping, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Life Absorption, Invisibility (A witch can only be seen by magical girls, other witches and Kyubey), Portal Creation and BFR (Can create a portal to bring people inside her barrier), Summoning (Can summon her familiars), Curse Manipulation. Resistance to the followings: Magic, Mind Manipulation, Life Absorption, Status Effect Inducement and Soul Manipulation | All of the above, but upscaled to her new level, Acausality (Kept her memories after the universal reset caused by Homura Akemi at the end of Rebellion; was the only one who remembered Witches, along with Nagisa, Homura and Kyubey, even if they were erased from existence by Madoka), Summoning (Can summon Oktavia von Seckendorff and her familiars), Blessed (From Ultimate Madoka), Cosmic Awareness (Is a part of the consciousness of Ultimate Madoka and share her awareness of other timelines), Regeneration (Mid-Godly. Came back to life even after her Soul Gem disappeared), Immortality (Type 4. Is aware of the existence of the Law of Cycles). From Ultimate Madoka, she received the following powers: Conceptual Manipulation, Abstract Existence (Type 1), Law Manipulation, Reality Recreation, Nigh-Omnipotence, Primordial Embodiment, Hope Embodiment, Ascended Physiology, Almighty Ascension, Non-Corporeal, Purification, Spatial-Temporal Lock, Cosmic Entity Physiology, Afterlife Creation, Immortality (Types 1, 5 and 9), Causality Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Life and Death Manipulation. Resistance to Corruption, Curse Manipulation and Decomposition Manipulation. Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System Level (Even if she is weaker than Kyoko, Sayaka has shown to be able to block Kyoko's strikes and even restrain her with her cloak. Defeated H.N. Elly and Elsa Maria, both of them at least comparable to Gertrud, whom created a pocket dimension containing a sun in episode 2 and a starry sky in episode 1), higher as a Doppel (Her Doppel increases Sayaka's strenght and powers). Universe Level '''in Homura Tamura (Defeated Kyoko Sakura, whom was stated to be able to swallow entire galaxies and possibly the whole universe) | '''Multi-Solar System Level (Created two times a dimension containing stars and was able to hurt Kyoko Sakura) | High Multiverse Level+ (Was Ultimate Madoka's assistant, along with Nagisa Momoe, and received half of Madoka's powers and memories) Speed: FTL (Showed such speed just after she became a magical girl for the first time), likely MFTL+ (Was fast enough to intercept and avoid Kyoko's attacks, whom intercepted Mami's shots. Speedblized H.N. Elly and Elsa Maria. Should be comparable to Momoko Togame, whom jumped so high to reach the end of the observable universe and came back to earth in 4.58 s), higher as a Doppel | FTL, likely MFTL+ (Comparable to Kyoko Sakura) | Immeasurable (Was able to travel through different timelines and universes to assist the Law of Cycles) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multi-Solar System Class '''(Can harm the likes of Elsa Maria and H.N. Elly). '''Universal '''in Homura Tamura (Can harm Kyoko) | '''Multi-Solar System Class (Was able to hurt Kyoko Sakura) | High Multiversal+ Durability: Multi-Solar System Level (Has shown many times to be able to take hits from Kyoko. Regeneration makes her very hard to kill), higher as a Doppel. Universe Level (Took hits from Kyoko Sakura) | Multi-Solar System Level (Survived Homura's pipe bomb and Mami's Tiro Finale without a single scratch. Kyoko had to use her Scorpion Spear and sacrifice herself to defeat her) | High Multiverse Level+ (Received half of Ultimate Madoka's powers. Was able to survive her own attack) Stamina: Very High (Was able to fight witches and familiars for several days without purifying her soul gem) | Limitless | Limitless Range: Extended melee range, several hundreds of meters w/ Stinger and sleep manipulation | Several dozen meters w/ her sheer size. Interstellar w/ her barrier | High Multiversal w/ Madoka's powers. Standard Equipment: Soul Gem, Grief Seed, Cutlasses which can be used as dynamite projector Intelligence: Below Average (Has shown to be very stubborn and impulsive). Gifted in combat (Sayaka is a very skilled fighter who can keep up even with veteran magical girls and has shown to be able to trick her enemies with her magic) | Low (Wasn't able to recognise Madoka even if she was her best friend in the past) | [[Nigh-Omniscience|'Nigh-Omniscient']] (As of becoming an assistant of Madoka and a part of The Law of Cycles, she has knowledge of previous and present timelines) Weaknesses: She instantly dies if her soul gem is destroyed or is at least 100 meters away from her body. She rarely thinks twice before acting on something and comes into conflict with others easily | None notable | None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Edge:' Slash at an enemy, dealing light damage. **'Stinger:' Charges forward, dealing critical damage. **'Squartatore:' Slash enemies three spaces near her multiple times. *'Sharp Edge:' Slash at an enemy, dealing medium damage. **'Spark Edge:' Slashes an enemy with all of her energy. **'Collateral Edge:' Slash an enemy, dealing critical damage. *'Typhoon:' Creates a whirlwind to hit the surronding enemies. *'Shooting Stinger:' Throws a sword toward enemy, dealing damage. **'Splash Stinger:' Throws an infinite amount of swords, dealing high damage. *'Rhapsody:' Casts Berserk on herself. *'Healing Melody:' Restores an ally's HP. **'Purifying Melody:' Cures an ally's status effect. **'Infinite Melody:' Cures the selected character's stat aliments. *'Lorelei's Melody:' Casts Sleep on nearby enemies in a large area. *'Allegro:' Casts Haste on all allies. * Cutlasses: Sayaka is able to create cutlasses to wield or throw as projectiles. She is able to control the trajectory of the blades she throws. * Platforms: Sayaka is able to create platforms using magic. She is also able to move these platforms to travel quickly. * Cloak: Sayaka is able to control her cloak. She can also use the cloak to transport herself. * Oktavia Summoning: After joining with the Law of Cycles, Sayaka is able to summon Oktavia to fight by her side. She is able to summon Oktavia as long as there is a body of water nearby. * Wheels of Fate: ' Oktavia is able to create and launch large wheels. *'Memoria: Sayaka can use several types of Memoria, most of which grant her self-healing abilities. She can only use up to 4 Memoria at a time. **'Changing into Swimsuits:' Decreases enemies' attack by 20% and has 30% chance of charming the enemy, so it can't attack. **'Closely Watched Heart:' Increases Sayaka's defense by 37.5%. **'Different Story: Rookies:' Increases the magical power gained by Sayaka by 12.5%. **'A Duo's Battlefront:' Increases the damage inflicted by Sayaka's Magia by 7.5%. **'Embrace Your Hopes and Dreams!:' Allows Sayaka to regenerate 2% of her health each turn. **'For My Treasured Ones:' Decreases the damage inflicted by enemies to Sayaka by 30% and allows her to regenerate 4% of her health each turn. **'I'll Never Regret It:' Increases the damage inflicted by Sayaka's blast attacks by 35%. **'Just a Small Bite!: ' Increases the magical power gained by Sayaka by 20%. **'The Magical Girls Who Entwine Fates With Madoka:' Increases the damage inflicted by Sayaka's Magia by 10%. **'Splash Party!:' Decreases the damage inflicted by enemies to Sayaka by 30% and increases the damage inflicted by Sayaka to her enemies by 35%. **'Summer Impact!?:' Increases Sayaka's attack by 15% and decreases enemies' defense by 25%. **'That's Not a Doll, Right?:' Increases the damage inflicted by Sayaka's attacks by 25%. Key: Sayaka Miki | Oktavia von Seckendorff | Law of Cycles Assistant Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: ''' Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comics), Sonic's profile (Both were in base and speed was equalized) '''Inconclusive Matches: Category:ZeroTwo64 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2